Gamer Logs
This page is for Gamers to note their logs down in a collection for other Gamers to read. Do not edit other Gamers logs, and do not remove any logs. Edits to your own logs are permitted. For Archived Logs, please go to Archived Gamer Logs. TruncateVirus99's logs January 28th, 2019 This is Staff Sargent TruncateVirus99 of the United Socialist Gamer Republic, more specifically the Anti Furry Foundation, reporting in on January 28th, 2019. Some of you may not know who I am, and that's fine. I've been a gamer for a long time, since before this war. Okay, back to logging. I've noticed that the furries and bronies are having a war. If we can get the bronies to help us, we will have more man power. After all, the enemy of my enemy is my friend, right? I hope more gamers will discover this and post their logs. WARNING OPERATION FOREPAW IS WARMING UP AND WILL BE RELEASED IN THE 10TH OF FEBRUARY. THIS COULD BE THE END OF THE WAR! That was from some past vandalism. Just a heads up. TruncateVirus99 out! January 29th, 2019 Just wanted to say that I'm excited for No Furry February! Okay, back to finding furries. February 1st, 2019 Today is the day, No Furry February's beginning. This month could end the war. If it doesn't, we will probably have more territory, which will be great. The place I'm at right now doesn't seem to have many furries, so I might have to travel to find some. Better get to it! February 12th, 2019 I have an idea. What if we sneakily picked off some furries and pull them into dark places? We'll wear masks, pull one from a group into an alley, "accidentally" let him/her escape, and then if they tell their friends, they'll jump whenever they hear a noise near a dark place. The masks are for identity concealing. Then they'll be so concerned about dark places, we can attack them in daylight more often. Probably. February 12th, 2019 (cont.) We all saw that guy who was completely cussing out Empoleonmaster2, right? Dang, that guy is definitely a furry. And a rude one too. February 27th, 2019 I have 3 things to say: # I am willing to go undercover as a furry. # If I find any vandalism I will put the word "vandalism" on it if it covered anything. # Sorry I haven't logged in a while. That is all. February 28th, 2019 I have a question. Is it possible to brainwash brainwashed people? If so, how? Can only a select few be brainwashed twice? How many methods are there, if there are any? Oh, and I know it's been a while, but gamerguy2767, how's that fever? February 28th, 2019 (cont.) lol made a wiki with dog facts contribute if you want to. March 25th, 2019 I made a classcraft here is the code: wxmhzxpf Send me a message on my message wall if you want to join. Don't forget to tell me your sub-section, if you are in one. gamerguy2767's log February 1st, 2019 well, today is the first day of no furry February. so far i have saw only 1 furry and this kids weak. his attacks tickle. but i think they are all hiding. smart bastards. i swear on the 10th i will slay every furry in the goddamn world! anyway, join the anti furry foundation GC ( google classroom) with this code: ☀2n2gb8 February 5th, 2019 well. i have been sick for a week now. and it was after i went to a birthday party that had some furries. i think they were testing a new weapon on the gamers. i have never been this sick. 105 degree fever. i think they are making a move on Texas. gamerguy signing out Empoleonmaster2's log February 2nd, 2019 All has been quiet out here in the East. Australia hasn't come under attack yet, but we've prepared to prevent Canada happening again. We're building a second force to attack Indonesia and liberate them, as the Viet Cong are basically surrounded at this point, we need to open a supply line to them. Help from either the weebs or the Americans would greatly appreciated. February 5th, 2019 The Furries decided to attack Brazil, so our forces were redirected there. Sadly this meant the Viet Cong went under, but we'll liberate them in due time. However this mean that the weebs and us Australians are under pressure, because we're their next targets on their train of pacific conquering. I hope we'll be able to quash their operation because we might be in trouble otherwise. February 8th, 2019 Over in Brazil, we succeeded in stopping the Furry offensive. This has lead to a plan which, if executed well, should put the Furries out of commission for a good long while, as well as giving us Gamers and our allies more land to work with. Here's hoping to a resounding success. February 13th, 2019 In the East, thing have gone well. We managed to take back the Eastern half of the Indonesian islands. We're building a facility to hold some captured Furries. However, things have been rough in the Indonesian islands. Due to the now extremely powerful force that is the K-Pop fangirls residing here, many civilians we liberated were seemingly brainwashed to an extent, and certainly weren't as welcoming as you would assume. I fear for our Vietnamese comrades, as what happened to these Civilians might happen to them. We're also worried about what is happening in Europe, as it's been silent over there for most part. February 16th, 2019 Bad news. The Furries have worn down the Australian force to a great extent. The constant supply of Chinese troops stopped us in our tracks, meaning we're in a pickle. We also have reason to believe that the Soviets are in trouble. No messages have been returned, so we sent a small force to land in Spain to find out the exact situation. We received the first group of Furries today, who are being sent into the outback to find resources for the Australian troops. We're hoping to create a second aggressive force to lighten the load on our Indonesian stationed troops, but we'll have to act fast. February 24th, 2019 Still nothing from the Soviets. Hopefully our task force is on their way home, because losing that communication channel is a huge detriment. Meanwhile, we're winning over in South America, because we need to secure at least one continent as the Furries already have Asia under their control. However, our victory is coming at a cost. One of our Field Marshals, Yojin, has been injured after he was attacked by a furry. This has put MajTurtle temporarily in charge of the South American forces. We have been able to uncover a Furry Plan simply titled "Make them gay". Luckily, an image was attached, so we have set a team to analyse the image and create a counter to the plan. The Furries in the outback have begun to find useful resources that have been sent off to use, and they have stayed in line for now. I just hope they stay that way. February 27th, 2019 Our force has finally returned. We received Intel from spies prior to their return about a failed Soviet attack using the Spanish Gamers and the Crusaders. However, they have reported that the Soviets are struggling as the Furries have made use of their African territories. The means they are matching the numbers of soldiers the Soviets put out. More furry propaganda was found including some that targets Pokemon fans, who have their guards down in light of the upcoming Nintendo Direct. I've sent a message to the weebs to see if they can re-establish the communication line through Japan but I'm not hopeful with such a large threat looming over them. If they fail, I will contact the GSA Command and get them to send forces across to re-establish communications. I also made a bid to become owner of the wiki, so we could shut down Furry attempts on the wiki once and for all. We're also going to attempt to help Drunk Jones return from space, as Drunk is an extremely valuable asset. March 12th, 2019 The Indonesian war has finally received some outside support from the Brazilian forces lead by MajTurtle. This should hopefully allows us to free rest of the islands and possibly even some of the Asian mainland. However, the Soviets have been struggling over in Europe, being pushed back to the Russian border. However, we've begun a counterattack to take back this land after the Soviet troops regrouped with the help of some air support lead by Chidori. We've had a few new Generals and divisions forming recently, much to our benefit. Fighting the GSA itself has almost come to a stop, with only smaller skirmishes occurring. This is probably because both sides have built up a huge defense, so fighting is now focused overseas. My bid for owner was successful, meaning that any Furry attacks on the Wiki can be quashed quickly. Drunk Jones has also been rescued from space, however he appears to be trapped within the past. If we can figure out a way to bring him forward without expending too many resources, we will attempt to do so. March 26th, 2019 Thanks to the BGEF Troops, the Fangirls have almost been pushed out of Indonesia. However, Captain Chidori reported a large counter-attack being prepared, as well as an Assault on the Weeb homeland. We'll do our best to defend the land, though we might lose some depending on the strength. We'll try to beat them to the punch by knocking out their northern islands before they can take us out in the South. I also received a threat similarly to Yojin's in the past which I deemed urgent enough to create a separate post about. The Soviets have succeeded in taking other key cities such as Warsaw back from the Furries and are currently progressing back toward Berlin. We've also recruited a few new spies, including various other members with important roles such as myself and Chidori. Hopefully we can defeat these forthcoming attacks... March 30th, 2019 I've been heavily vigilant recently. Despite what SirFursaLot said, I have been making sure to watch for any Furry activity near or around me. It's been mostly quiet, though I have seen a suspicious rustle hear and there. The Furry work camp has been going well. They seemed to have settled in and accepted their current condition. Finally, our research couldn't find anything conclusive about the plan, so we'll shelve it until later. Only a short log today, as we haven't made significant progress in other areas. April 22nd, 2019 It's dangerous times now. The Furries managed to strike the Chief. We chose to not put him in lockdown for his own safety, but that means none of us are safe. I know that I'm most likely their next target due to my high-ranking status and high level of community, so I'm on the highest alert possible. In other areas, we managed to land and secure a head on the final Indonesian island. Though they're defending heavily, it looks like we should be able to complete the operation soon. We've avoided a landing on home soil, but due to the threat posed from the occupation of New Zealand, the 9th are aiming to liberate the land. Overall, the Gamers are still making progress but Chief's injury and the likely targeting of officials such as Quartz, myself and Chidori is a matter that can no longer be overlooked. We must be prepared to fight one another if it is deemed necessary. May 10th, 2019 I'm in recovery after I was captured by the Furries. I was betrayed by my right hand, who was leaking information to the Furries for cash. This meant the Watcher was always able to locate me by simply paying my right hand, the same applying as to how she gained access to my room. Even in the short time I was there, the extent they did their techniques to caused a huge blow to my psyche, meaning I'm not all here right now. I' still having blank outs where I lose control of my mind, I call it 'going Furry'. According to people who have been overseeing me, I practically beg for anything Furry-Like and if anyone dares enter when I'm like that I snarl, growl and snap at them if they come too close. That's utterly humiliating. I don't know why, but I've become kind of attached to the Fursuit. I don't really want to take it off, even though I know it's just the Furry brainwashing speaking. Like when I was captured, it continues to feel like a second skin and even in some areas like the two are one. I can see why they like the damn things. One other lingering effect is that sometimes I'll accidentally drop an owo, uwu etc. into conversation. I'll report back in the future with progress. May 13th, 2019 Bad news. I'm making no progress in terms of rehabilitation. If anything, I'm still getting worse. Though being out of the Furry environment made the load on my mind lots more bearable by allowing many more things, it seems that slowly I'm deteriorating into the Furry habits again. The blank outs are becoming slowly more frequent, more slowly than before thankfully. I've also gone back to minor Furry Speech at times without thinking, just a sentence or two at most. Most of the time I don't even know what I said, which is a relief I suppose. The Fursuit is becoming ever more like my own skin, feeling like my skin underneath has simply merged with the Fursuit. I know I should take it off but I'm extremely reluctant to do so. It's just the brainwashing speaking though... right? Other than my situation, bodies and captured Furries from the operation that rescued me have been coming in recently. Many dead bodies were there, but there was one special case. My Watcher Furry. She was alive, very much so, but she was in a sort of coma-like state. Nobody could find any reason as to why she was like that. They placed her in a recovery room to monitor her, furnishing it similarly to her markings in order to not create distress upon her awakening. Hopefully I'll improve in a few days... May 23rd, 2019 It's been 10 days since my last log. First, I'll talk about the Watcher. Apparently she woke up for the first time the other day. She looked confused, I can understand why. Imagine waking up in a strange room after being asleep for days. She allegedly went back to sleep very quickly though, within less than an hour. Me, on the other hand... I'm no better. I'm getting close to where I started again, though I'm able to keep the OwO out of my text and writing for now. When I awoke from one of my blank periods yesterday, I had coated my feet pink, for whatever reason. Which brings me to the Fursuit. I finally worked up the willpower to try and take at least part of it off. The only problem was... when we tried, it seemed to have bonded itself with my skin to prevent removal. That would explain the feeling of merging with my skin. It feels like after the time I spent in their facility my mind is fractured, like some of it is missing somehow. I can't explain it, but it feels like I'm not all here. Even weirder is the f̶̸̶àa̡͢͏̴à̀a͏̨á̛̕͘͟a͏̶̨͢͟a̕͟͏a͏̵҉a̡̡a͡a̛҉̨̛a̸̛͢͜a̴̧͘͢ Ah, finally. It's taken way too long to be able to seize control while he's writing his logs. If I can see some of his memories, that should allow me to take control some more... fool them into thinking I'm him. I'll have complete control soon enough, he's only got half a mind while my whole one is here. It won't be too hard to make him appear more like the Furry than me. I've just got to work on suppressing his control more. Now, where's that pink I was using? I've got to make this body feel like mine in some way, otherwise it's just weird. This would've been so much easier if they had been hours later, but that's the past. I'll get on with my orders. May 27th, 2019 Poor, poor Empoleon. He never really stood a chance, to be honest. All I needed to stop him from retaining control was a few of his memories to trick his mind into thinking I was the original mind. Even subconsciously, he made it hard by locking his memories away. Now he's barely getting any time as the lead mind, per say. When he does briefly gain control, he's so incomprehensible it's admittedly amusing. He can't even form proper words anymore, it's all just senseless nonsense. Due to the way I've forced his mind to act, it make it look like 'I'm' getting better. Annoyingly, I had to reveal our Fursuit secret, but it's only necessary to keep up the act. If I can make them believe that it's causing no harm then I'll be free to roam around and they'll all be none the wiser. Once that happens I'll be able to carry out my orders and we'll finally get an advantage over them. I have to admit, the process is just as weird each time it happens, but it always ends up working out. I mean, the old bodies do have to be disposed of... otherwise the past can catch up to you. Even though they have your memories, their old ones aren't gone either. That's why it'll be among my top priorities to eliminate my old body. Obviously, aside from my primary objective that is. There are some things I've wondered about interrupting the process, though until now I always deemed it unnecessary to find out. I suppose I'll be able to find them out using my unique situation. If all goes smoothly, this should be a resounding victory for us. Even if it doesn't, it should still go well enough to succeed. Who knows, I might even be able to convert a few of the high ranking Gamer members. That would cause some serious havoc... I'll add that to the list. Though, it will be harder without my body to back me up. If possible, I'll sneak into Furry Command once they let me out to get... this mess amended. Even if it's not immediate, I can have it amended after the operation if need be. Here come a couple of the guards now... I'll see if I can convince them to pass on the message that 'I'm' better. Signing off, Field Marshal Empoleon Aliel. June 6, 2019 My freedom came around a few days ago now. They ran a couple of easy tests and let me go free. I don't think that Empoleon has even surfaced since then. The act is working wonders though, to say the least. Everyone is fooled, even quite a few of my own. Now that I've established myself, I'm going to 'check up' on my old body. I'm not particularly sure how it would've fared so far, but if it's well enough to survive then I might just have to change that... It is rather odd to be in a position with such power, to say the least. Needless to say, I could collapse the army or withdraw all troops from an area, but I'm going to stick to our plan. Though, it still requires a few adaptions. I'll see if I can slip a message through to Furry Command about a revised plan or an opportunity to fix this mess. They've been trying to hold one our extremely resilient members recently, named Shovel. He probably doesn't even realise it, but he's pretty admired among other Furries for his resilience and persistence, though I myself don't personally do so. It does pain me to see him be captured over and over again as his escape attempts fail repeatedly. He's also been sending constant messages through to command, though they are all being intercepted. I could slip my own message alongside his if I can distract them for long by creating a fake emergency or something similar. Oh, damn it. Now I'm going and spilling my guts out into his logs. Looks like he's still having an effect even subconsciously. I'll have to work on that. From here on out, no more logs. This will be be the final one until it all goes down. Besides, it won't be long now. The plan will enter full effect by the end of June and then we'll finally beat these scum and win the war. Signing off, Field Marshal Aliel KarmaArchaic's Log February 12, 2019 General Karma reporting in. Haven't seen any hostile Furries around, some neutrals. No damage done, none taken. Will be reporting frequently. 4chan and Reddit Gamer Squads are going strong as far as I can tell. A bit of backstory - I was a soldier up until I wrote a 3-Page information file on the common Furry. I am a Gamer true and true, and a weeb as well. I am heavily against Furries, and am in command of an independent squadron, codenamed EyeMight. At the place where EyeMight is based, kept secret for safety reasons, I've noticed OwO popping up in several places. Recently, various EyeMighters recieved what appears to be a vaguely threatening message. I quote: We're Coming - Furries UwU OwO End Quote. So yeah. Will update again soon. General Karma, signing out. February 12, 2019 (cont.) General Karma reporting in with a new strategy for defeating furries. Lego Landmines - Place extra large, painful Legos on the ground. Boom. That simple. It seems weak, but let's try it. General Karma, signing out. February 13, 2019 Gen. Karma reporting in. In a room with some neutral Furries, no danger as far as I can tell. Continuing work on the Furry Info document. General Karma, signing out. February 13, 2019 (cont.) Gen. Karma reporting in. I found some plans, and it's bad. The Furries are working on "Parasuits", Fursuits with parachutes... They're gonna use them to take over Gamer air transports, hijack them, and bail out unscathed. Smart bastards. What happened to the plans....? I burned them. General Karma, signing out. February 13, 2019 (cont. 2) Gen. Karma reporting in. Just staying true to my part-Weeb self - made some ramen. All is well besides that, some Furries got my Furry Info documents from me, but I stole them back and chucked them into the sewer. Never getting those back. I have more, though. General Karma, signing out. February 15, 2019 Gen. Karma reporting in. I want to make it known that I discovered a foolproof method for identifying Furries. Say one of the following to the suspect: # OwO # UwU # Rawr If they respond with something along the lines of "UwU" "*Nuzzles*" or "*Notices Bulge*", then you have identified a furry. This strategy works - it's been tested. General Karma, signing out. February 17, 2019 Gen. Karma reporting in. I would be willing to go undercover as a furry. This, for me, will be easy. At a moment's notice, I will be ready to go undercover. Let me know if it is needed. General Karma, signing out. February 24, 2019 Gen. Karma reporting in. I have joined the Furry Amino undercover and am preparing to search some stuff. The Furries there seem to deny the War's existence. I've survived the Amino thus far. It seems like I have some sort of natural immunity to Furries. Huh. General Karma, signing out. March 20, 2019 Gen. Karma reporting in. I haven't posted in a while, but I'm seemingly immune to Furry conversion techniques. This may be because, even though I support the Gamers, I'm inherently 1/4 Furry, seeing as I live with a dog, but hey, what can you do? (I still hate Furries anyway) I'm still on the Furry Amino and am currently gathering info about Codename Cobain, a Furry that we intercepted messages from. They say it has something to do with a gun. Not much info yet, awaiting more. For safety reasons, I won't be saying the name of my faux-sona (false fursona) here, as that could give it away. General Karma, signing out. Yojinyagatekyokura's Log February 12th, 2019 General Yojin, Reporting in. I will post some Importants Reports here (obviously). I've been seeing in some documents of the furries send to me by our Brazilian troops in Panama. I found some documents with names of some Furry Generals, They are the Generals who took care of the concentration camps of gamers in Panama and ordened the Massacre of Hue soldiers captured in Panama. And reading some things, i was discovered some strange numbers in the final of all pages, like, some code or anything like this. For now i'm Trying to made this make sense. With the Generals, they have some plans with nothing in special, but i found a message behind the generals photos, like: "if you not make this, you family will pay for you" or things like this. I'm very suspicious, so i will continue seeing all in this. February 13th, 2019 General Yojin, Reporting in. 5:00AM of 02/12, some gamer spies that I had sent to Argentina to see how the thinks is going in there, tell me that they realized that some products like cosmetics, cleaning products, repels and etc, are out of all supermarket. They give me some names, Mortein, Vanish, Veja and Lysol. I think why this products are out, like, they don't like to clean the homes or something like this? Or some other things? I don't know, so i will investigate it. February 21st, 2019 Gamers... I was in the Paraguay fronts and, a Furry Bit me, he was killed after but, i don't know if i will be infected, so i will consume Brazilian memes, its will make me more stronger before my army will be cut off to not infect more of my body... Wish me Luck. April 27th, 2019 Comrades, after a siege in my city, Mogi das Cruzes, i'm back, now, with technology and strategies, comrades, im back. ChiefGamer's Log February 24th, 2019 Gamers have been harmed in the small town I live in. I have let General Yojin send medics. Waiting for response. March 25th, 2019 I have found a small group of Gamer/Gacha hybrids. The group is tiny, about 10-11 hybrids. They said they have an idea to make other hybrids if they can be recruited. It wasn't that complicated due to them not being the smartest (Sorry), but I think it could work. Chief, signing out. March 25th cont. I have recruited the Gacha/Gamer hybrids in hopes that we can join forces with the Core gachas. Cheif, signing out (Again). May 9, 2019 This is the Chief. I have gotten a transcript while talking to one of the Gamer/Gacha hybrids. I think you may want to see this. The radio fizzes. The hybrid starts to speak. "Chief! Chief! Buzz. ''It's me! REDACTED! We need help!" ''Nerf gun shot noises. "What the hell is happening there?!" "Buzz. ''They're onto us! T-''Buzz- ''The Furries! And... and... it can't be!" "What is it? What is it?!" "It's... it's... ''Buzz- ''Emos...?! A-''Buzz- ''and... MEMERS?" "WHAT?" "''Buzz. ''Chief! We've got no t-''Buzz-'' time! We need reinforcements, AS-F*cking-AP!" "I've got one of my GBI members there. We're coming with the helicopter." "Hurry! We-" ''A sound of paper is heard. "THEIR WEAPON! THE W-''Buzz- WEAPON WHERE IT SHOOTS O-''Buzz- ''OUT FURRY SEX ART!" "What?!" "Sir! I ca-" ''The Hybrid can be heard putting on a Fursuit. We've lost the leader of the Gamer/Gacha hybrids. They're still there, but the leader of them has been turned. Press F for respects. F. This is the Chief, signing out. May 11, 2019 Holy f*ck. They've found it. More so, 3 of my best GBI members, along with me, found it. Or, them. The Reality and Time Stones. The Reality stone is safely being held in the basement of my true base. The Time Stone is being held by me. Like Doctor Strange, I am now the protector of the Time Stone. I have also received a note from the Furries. OwO OvO UwU OvO oVo oWo OWO UwU UwU *Nuzzles* UvU UwU, OVO, UwU. Roughly translated by a recently changed Gamer, this is what we got. "THE MIND STONE HAS BEEN IN OUR CAPTIVITY FOR A LONG TIME. "DO NOT SEND ANYONE TO ATTACK US, FOR WE WILL KILL THEM. "AND IF YOU DO SEND THEM TO US, DON'T SAY WE DIDN'T WARN YOU. "-THE FURRIES, UWU, OVO, UWU." ... It's time we get the stone. May 12, 2019 COMPLETELY DISREGARD WHAT THE FURRIES SAID. I HAVE THE MIND STONE. VIA VERY DANGEROUS METHODS AND A DEATH OR TWO, I HAVE GOTTEN THE MIND STONE. WE CAN FINISH THE GAUNTLET. WE CAN KILL HALF OF THE FURRY POPULATION. WE CAN DO THIS! May 19, 2019 I snapped the Gauntlet. Twice. He 'is coming for me. The GBI member has lied to me. What have I done...? INTERROGATION LOG. Chief: So, REDACTED. You claim to have seen Sutakitsune turning to dust. Correct? REDACTED: Yes. Chief: And yet, Gameoverfurries claims that he walked passed him. Now, what did you REALLY see? starts to fidget. Avoids eye contact. REDACTED: Exactly that! I'm telling yowou the truth! Chief: You what? REDACTED: I'M TELLING YOWOU THE TRUTH! Chief: ... (Me) says 'OWO'. REDACTED: *Nuzzles* Chief: You're a furry. orders [REDACTED to be executed, takes place today.] INTERROGATION LOG. June 1, 2019 Using the Iron Man Mark 85 armour, I am flying over to REDACTED so I can hide for a while. Just... Think of it as a test flight. Heh heh... I'll make it there. Chief, signing out. June 15, 2019 Something hit me. Like, a magic force. I could feel it. I don't know what it came from, why it did, or where. But it was not a good force. It was evil. W e A r e I n D a n g e r . Recent Audio Log that was secretly taken. (Distant voice with a pause.) Of course. I know what you mean, bu- (Distant voice starts talking again.) Laughs Me? I'm no dirty brother killer. I don't kill everyone just for sport, but you... YOU... (Distant laugh and speech.) Heh heh heh... Well, that was an exception. (Distant voice speaks.) My reason? You betrayed us. You... (Distant voice laughs loudly and yells: HERE WE GO, CHIEFY.) Exhale. You're gonna have a bad t-(Slashing noise. Audio cuts out, but before that, a scream can be heard, while Chara Strikes Back/Devilovania plays in the foreground.) Furryhunter11773's Log March 1st, 2019 This is General Furryhunter11773, I have captured Northern Michigan from the furry's, And I am preparing for an Invasion of Mississauga. Furry's have been raiding and attacking occupied lands that i hold. I request support from nearby forces so we have halt these raids and attacks. For now this is Furryhunter11773, signing off. March 2nd, 2019 It's been a day since my last log. I have gathered some information on furry attacks and plans. They are raising the amount of Furries in my area, which is terrible for me and nearby gamer forces. Requesting backup from forces in North America. I will notify you what is happening in my region. For now, this is General Furryhunter11773, signing off. March 21st 2019 ''Sigh This is General FurryHunter. Reporting missing trooper, SomeChannel. It's been around 2 weeks since the disappearance of our, or one of our most popular soldiers, AKA SomeChannel. Investigation teams have found little evidence of his location. We are currently searching for his new channel, if he even decided to make one.. Now, the real reason I am here is because The GSOG has found information on a top secret furry plan called Project M.A.G.M.U, Mechanical Anti Gamer Machine Unit . Which is a stupid name for something like that. But the thing is massive, and can wipe out s gamer as strong as me, which I am pretty tough. I have taken many bullets to my chest! I regret even sacrificing m- I'm going off topic. '''I, GENERAL FURRY HUNTER, AM ORDERING A GROUP OF GAMERS ALONG WITH MYSELF, TO GO ON A OPERATION ON TIK-TOK AND DESTROY THIS MACHINE BEFORE FURRY COMMAND RELEASES IT. FROM MY KNOWLEDGE WE HAVE 10 DAYS. WE WILL HEAD TOWARDS M.A.G.M.U'S LOCATION IN EDMONTON THIS SATURDAY. WE HAVE TO CAPTURE SASKATCHEWAN AND MOST OF ALBERTA BEFORE WE REACH OUR TARGET. WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME LEFT. SO IF YOUR WITH ME. THEN TELL ME WHEN YOU GET THIS MESSAGE. (Make a log responding to me) Chidori Lulz's Logs March 21, 2019 My ancestors begun writing tales of their lives whilst also guiding the youth in a guide, which I have discovered locked with my grandfathers body underneath the capital in his tomb. The book itself is worn and could turn to dust at any second yet it doesn't. I asked Empy his thoughts but he believes it to just be a worn and old useless book left behind by those who feared for their spirits. The title of it is "永遠の真実", or "Eien no Shinjitsu" which means "Eternal Truth" once translated. Within its contents there are stories and tales of old that have brought forth vivid imagery in my dreams. I feel like their is much more to this book than what Empy claims, and especially more than what meets the eye. April 4, 2019 I was reading the Eternal Truth some more, and it seems my ancestors were onto something. The mentioned the city of Sapporo, that city with one of the biggest red light districts in all of Japan, where some key was hidden. It also mentions that once they found the key they would take a ship and cross the sea and travel through Korea into northern China to find some place called "Xanadu". Its strange because my parents would tell me of this mythical place where no one has reached. I'll have to look more into it, but as of right now my country needs reforms and a better law system, as well as an ascension date. April 26, 2019 Phrase taken from a conversation between Empress Chidori and Head Magistrate Empy "Xanadu Empy! Thats the key to it all! If we find Xanadu, we shall find 'immortality' through honeydew and paradisaical milk. We will become the last humans on Earth! Thats what my ancestors were after, to defy their creators and become greater than them. The Eternal Truth tells of a land in northern China that can only be opened through the use of a key found in an eastern land, that whoever dines on the fruits of its labor shall never know disease nor death! Thats the key to ending the wars and bringing peace Empy!" May 12, 2019 Audio taken from a recently deleted recording that was found in the middle of a farm with Chidori’s distinct voice on it ”look Cryptonia-154, it isn't ”scan all humans” or “observe all humans” or even “impersonate all humans”....the orders are to “DESTROY ALL HUMANS”..............I understand that 154, I’m just giving our people what they ask for..........I’ll meet you back on the moon in a few days with my dat- hold on........shit it’s been recording this entire tim- Clip cuts off” MrFanboy24601's (General Final Hope) Log April 24, 2019 A small scuffle happened when 4th Guerrilla Gamer Force's Task Force Alpha was at EXPUNGED Elementary School when 32 Furries, 21 T-Posers, and 14 Magna fans attacked the stage. This recording was transcripted from General Final Hope's body camera. Note- There is cussing, but it's a little bit covered. Continue on your own risk. "And here, children is a-" Furries start standing up with their allies 'Oh, sh*t! Its furries!" "F*ck! T-Posers!" "Goddamit! Since when did Magna fans were allowed here?" "Open Fire!" "Damn! They're everywhere!" "Reloading!" "Play Congratulations, damnit! We brought you here for a reason!'' "S*it! Back to the chopper, now!" The hostiles come towards General Final Hope "Jerry! Get my Doublestrike! I'm out of bullets" "Sir, yes Sir!" "Use that training from Call of Duty now!" We've readied the chopper, sir!" 'Yes! Everyone get in the chopper!" Furries pissed as Task Force Alpha escapes on a private helicopter. The school is now considered lost. Let's now let this happen again soldiers, please, I almost got a damn heart attack. -General Final Hope April 25, 2019 During a regular surveillance check of Filipino Furry Radio, a message was played and printed out. It said-'' Mahal na kapwa furries, Kasalukuyan kaming sinasalakay ng Rebel Gamers ng General Final Hope ng Philippine Sea. Plano naming gumawa ng counter strike sa kanila bukas sa crack ng bukang-liwayway. Nag-asa kaming lahat na makuha namin ang Final Hope at i-convert siya sa isang mabalahibo, upang makuha namin ang lahat ng kanyang mga bagay-bagay. Mula sa, Furry HQ owo After a hard translation period, we translated it into- Dear fellow furries, We are currently under attack by General Final Hope's Rebel Gamers of the Philippine Sea. We plan to make a counterstrike on them tomorrow at the crack of dawn. Lut us all hope that we capture Final Hope and convert him into a furry, so we can gain all his stuff. From, Furry HQ owo ''General Final Hope's reaction-'' "Goddammit! Do I seriously have to have an honor guard?" ''General Final Hope now has his own honor guard called Les Ennemis de la Californie April 28, 2019 While General Final Hope was over in New York (Disguised as a Normal Citizen called Freddie Mercuryy) watching a revival of the Broadway show In the Heights when suddenly, a furry came out with fursuit to stuff him in. There is oe of his honor guard men sitting next to him. Here is the recording of this event, recorded on his phone that was recording the show "Yo, who's holdin-' "Oh sh*t! Furry!" Gunshots can be heard as G. Final Hope pulls out his Doublestrike which he carries on him at all times "Get away, goddammit!!" He pulls out a lighter as the furry comes closer "I'll light the, damn, whats it called, oh yeah, I'll burn the fursuit!" Place lits up as the actors on stage run off. "Jerry! Plan Kheper!" Plan Kheper is when they give a dose of Plasma Goop to the furry, and then take them back to base "Go! Bring her into the heli and go! The furry police is coming!" They barely get out, for the New England Furry army shoots at the heli, nicknamed, "Battle Bus" "Damn, that reminds me back of Five Nights at Freddie's. But I wish I could've watched that god damn show. -General Final Hope The furry is now in containment in Cell 3 in the HQ of the Phoenix Gamer Task Force 14. April 29, 2019 This is an interview of a furry that's currently being held in Cell 1, which seems to always have a owo sign on the back wall. Interviewer-R&D's Dr.Normal "Furry number 24601, you are currently going to be escorted to interview room 18 for information and testing. We will designate you for termination if you do not comply." Furry #24601 is shown being escorted by two guards with Regulators in their hands. The subject is seen licking her paws/hands and meowing. "Now, 24601, let me ask. How did you become a furry?" The subject is shown to not answer, preferring to continue licking her paws. "24601, answer or you will be designated for termination." The subject seems to hiss, then procceds to break her bonds and attack Dr. Normal whilst chanting random gibberish in Cat. "''The fu-? Open fire! Subject 24601 designated for termination!" ''The guards manage to terminate Subject 24601 before any harm can be done to Dr.Normal Her corpse is now the subject of study of the R&D department in Classroom 2. Damn, that has to be one of the scariest things ever to happen to me today. Please don't let further interviews precede without proper equipment. -Doctor Normal. April 29, 2019 (cont.) This is a transcript of the message General Final Hope sent on Discord whilst his base was being attacked by furries What do i do I'm panicking they want to turn me into a furry Wat do i do pls send help pls I need help PLSSSSSSSS THEY BARGED DOWN THE DOOR WHAT DO I DO DEFENCES FAILING 1ST FLOOR COMPRIMISED 2ND FLOOR COMPRIMISED 3RD FLOOR COMPRIMISED 4TH FLOOR LAST HOPE SHOULD I SET OFF NUKES PLS SEND HELP 4TH FLOOR COMPRIMISED SOLDIER LIVING QUARTERS COMPRIMISED OFFICER LIVING QUARTERS COMPRIMISED MAJOR LIVING QUARTERS COMPRIMISED SOS SOS SOS I'M THE ONLY GAMER LEFT WHat do i do there's no reinforcements WAIT OTHER HQ BEING ATTACKED THEY ALL ARE BEING TURNED INTO FURRIES SEND HELP SEND HELP soS SOS SOS SOS Save me save the 4th save the 4th and tell my parents I lo- Internet cuts out, as the 14th saves General Final Hope just as the furries bust down the door. Also, we had to use auto-correct, for he accidently kept on saying the wrong words. May 23, 2019 After General Final Hope had almost a month without anything bad happening, he became suspicious. He kept on looking behind his shoulders and shot anyone who looked suspicious. Finally, on May 23, 2019, an army of furries walked up to the base of the 4th Guerrilla Gamer Force. The confrontation between General F.H. and the furries went like this "Are you General Final Hope? "Unless you know another 5-Star General in this base." "Then, surrender, or else!" General proceeds to pull out a Nerf Rival Zeus "Why don't you surrender in 5...4...3...2...1..." General sprays and prays whilst he shoots at the furries. June 15, 2019 General Final Hope today has just scheduled a very ambitious plan to take Los Angeles from furry control. When asked why he did this, he responed by stating, "Why, I believe that if we gamers want to defeat the furries, we must make the second biggest city in the furry-occupied U.S. should come to gamer hands if we want to win this war. for, I myself, for the first time in months, will personally lead the gamers into the Staples Center and execute all furries there. I don't care if I die, I just want to get L.A. and all of Southern California into gamers hands. Now, I must make some plans. See you soon." June 17, 2019 WARNING-THERE IS SOME CUSSING, BUT IT'S SORTA COVERED UP After asked what he thought about Memus stating that General Final Hope was going to get himself killed because of his ambition, he replied with... "F*ck what Memus thinks! I don't give a goddamn sh*t about what that dunba*s Memus thinks! I'm a Laker's fan, and I don't care if I die! I want to liberate Staples Center, and who f*cking cares if I die! No, tell Memus to go f*ck himself, because I don't give an sh*t about what he thinks! I'll go Showtime breaking down the front doors of Staples and kill every f*cking furry I see! Masakit ang f*cking save Los Angeles at ilagay ang aking gitnang daliri sa mukha ni Memus kapag nanalo kami! Mabuhay ang mga manlalaro!" It was later found out that General Final Hope was drunk after celebrating about A.D. being traded to the Los Angeles Lakers. June 18, 2019 {ERROR ERROR ERROR} Password-xxxxx Granted. Welcome, General Final Hope {Audio Log)} "Help, I'm only allowed five minutes before the furries check on my cell, so I need to be quick. After I published Operation SD Padres, the furries managed to track me down in my private cabin in Crescent. I was busy trying to make it to Washington, but then the furries fond me. I'm not allowed to say the name of where they're holding me, for they will instantly make me a furry, but I'm allowed to give you guys a riddle- Back up North, where the snow furries roam, there's a city where the Grizzlies used to play before Memphis made them relocate. Now, in that city, there's a park. A beautiful park, named after The Office's African American salesman. Now, if you can find me before the 31st, I will be saved. Please, save me. Now I have to go. Bye." {Audio Log)} {Post On Internet?-Yes} June 20, 2019 This is actual audio recording of General Final Hope when rescued by some paratroopers found him locked up in a mantinence shed in Stanley Park, Vancouver. "No furries, I will not give you any... what was that? Oh, paratroopers, thank God! You figured out I was in Stanley Park, Vancouver, and just Ithe nick of time! They were just about to turn me into a furry at 1:20 A.M.! We have to hurry, my watch says it's 1: 19 A.M. we better go, before they send reinforcements. Now, before you transport me to forward base, just tell Memus I'm sorry for what I said, I just had a little bit of beer, and I was too drunk to think about my actions. Anyways, tell that toemus, alright? Good, now we out to leave, the furries are bound to come back, assuming they watch you guys kill that git of a furry intterogater, he's even trash at tourture. Now we need to go, now. 'Bye, Stanley Park, goodbye and good riddance!" Alright, let's now getbacl to the chopper, we need to go, . ￼ Yeetmaster69420's (Maj. Gen. Memus) Log April 27th, 2019 For the past three weeks, we've (The 76th) have been somewhat successful, taking minor camps on the outskirts of Los Angeles. The 12th have opened up fronts past the San Francisco peninsula. We've been draining Furry resources via raids and bombings. We've been feasting on both the finest meats and Furry bodies. We've set up an R&D division, and have been working on a more stable version of Goop for Chief and our own Soldiers. For whomever reads this, this is the quote I want to be known for: "A Gamer can die to a Furry today, but thanks to the blood I have shed, thanks to the bombs I have dropped, thanks to all of my own who have fallen, can now recover from the bites. They can live to fight a dozen battles or more." - Major General Memus I will be leading the 76th on a large raid. I will march into Anaheim, and I will commit a genocide of every Furry in that city. I will take the city, recruit every gamer in the state, and march on Sacramento. I will get the Iron Controller, and I will get one over on Hope. He will have no Hope left afterward, and neither the Furries. I will lead the great revolution. This is not War, this is Revolution. April 29th, 2019 Today's the day. The Long march begins. We have packed up all our troops, weapons, and vehicles. I stand in my command tent tonight, talking via radio channel 12, broadcasting over California. "In two days we will drive these furries out, IN two days we will battle for Sacremento. The 12th and the 76th will commit a genocide. We'll redraw the map of the continent. And we won't stop. We will take Furry Oregon, Furinton, Furry Columbia, and Furrkon. We'll fight through the cold map for a battle royale. We'll take a win, the Furries, an L." - 19:00 Hours, Coms Channel 12. May 19, 2019 Well, the long march was a failure. We arrived behind schedule last week, two days later than expected. The Troops were starving as our already limited supply deliveries had to march miles over hostile territory. The Air Support can't arrive this far north. The 12th, however, was able to meet up with us. We fought valiantly. But now we're at a stalemate. The garrison we left behind at Anahiem is now under control of the 4th. Well, at least they're in good hands. I was listening in on Furry Channel 0323, this showed up (translated from a Dog-based cypher): "Goddamn Barklsey. These gamers are being more of a hassle in the south then orignally planned." "You think?" "let's route the in Translation and in Translation on the left flank?" "Ruffer. Out." Well god damn, I better reinforce this flank. Here we go. Our battle will be legendary, "The Uprising of San Francisco." I'll call it. It '''will '''go down in history! June 15, 2019 I can't do it. I'm down men. I'm down supplies. The gays are steamrolling me. They've taken LAX and no supplies can come in. If this persists, Catalina will be the last bastion of gamers in California. I've got an operation to carry out. June 16, 2019 It is the night. After Hope only made it out alive, It was up to me, and my handful of men to retake the city, and the Headquarters. Street by street. House by House. Disneyland attraction by Disneyland attraction. The Garrison in the city was no match for power armor gamers equipped with laser rifle and Nerf Rhinos. We have established a bulkhead and are ready for the liberation of LA! June 16, 2019 (Cont.) Is Hope insane? He wants WHAT? The Staples center is one of the most heavily defended strongholds. He would have to take it room by room. My own men are tired after Liberating Anaheim. LA is a few orders of Magnitude Harder. What does expect? A Cakewalk? Damn him. His ambition is going to get him killed. June 18, 2019 It is time. Oregon Dreams needs to work or we're about to lose Hope. He may have been short-sighted, rude, and a slight bit of a drunkard. But he was brilliant - sober or not. I'm seizing command of the 4th. They'll stay here, protect Cali. Hold the lines. Reinforce and resupply by ship. The 76th and a portion of the 12th are coming with me for Oregon Dreams. From there, I have a plan. But after Hope's plans got seized, I won't be releasing them. And Hope, if you're reading this, We'll be knocking down their goddamn doors by tomorrow. Well, maybe that's optimistic. God Bless the Twenty-Ninth. June 19, 2019 I've been panicking at my command desk for hours, pouring over Oregon Dreaming. But nothing looks, ''right it all seems, odd. Certain Landing points and beaches seem too far from Furry occupied cities to keep supply lines running. I'm worried. I'm worried about Hope. About my Men. About my Family in Oregon. About how the 12th is holding up in San Fran. Panic is descending upon me. God Bless the Twenty-Ninth. "In outsmarting your enemy is risk" - Sun Tzu, Probably. DJ Kirby's log May 11, 2019 This night I discovered the YouTube side of the gachen and all I can say is WHAT because this is allowed and if any gachatubers are reading this Why and how do you do this also there is a good side but just no more of “that” -DJ Kirby signing out Future's log May 8th, 2019 This is my first day leading an entire division, i hope it goes well, so far, id say it is, things are going smooth sailing at the moment, no confirmed furry attacks on our base yet, but im expecting that soon. May 10th, 2019 After the confirmation of general token fat kid's death, i started a project on developing a strain of revival potions. Oh no, chidori took down the expiriment because she highly doubted we would make a breakthrough. She said the best alternative was to make an android for token to control, but the furries captured the head, and is keeping it under protection. Now theres no way to bring token back, press F. May 11, 2019 The furries have launched their first attack on base, though pewdiepie launched a ruby play button rocket, and it made quick work of them. And we've been receiving info about needing to distract the furries on the front lines while the gamers sneak in around the back. I dont have many youtubers with me on this one, luckily, the attack will take place in a couple of days, so i have time to recruit some more, i managed to recruit team robust (kwebbelkop, jelly, slogoman), team epiphany (Papa jake and logan) and finally, the key family (collins, devan, and some others). May 13, 2019 Now we were ready to attack. And it was successfull. the gamers managed to sneak into the furry base, and managed to find out how to get passed security in the furry chiefs hideout. Dr. Maxis Richtofen May 19, 1019 Dr. Maxis Richtofen May 19, 2019 Upon further study of the stone containing Queen Chidori’s soul, we believed that the book that general Yeet has brought us, the supposed “book of the dead” could resurrect her. However within a few days of reading a few passages from the book directed towards the stone, nothing seemed to work. However the stone changed from a red color to pure black within 12 hours of opening the book. There is more activity within the stone, which we have only recently discovered. So much energy it’s as if there is more than one spirit in the stone itself. Upon further investigation we have noticed that some of the scientist become compelled to touch it or hold it, claiming it’s speaking out to them. When we try to hold them back from touching it, they become extremely violent, to the point where one scientist almost killed another for simply trying to talk him out of it. At this time it is unknown as to why the stone is emitting such energy, more research must be done on it. GreatPondGames May 20, 2019 GreatPondGames Text Version: This is day 3 of me coming back to the Furry vs Gamer war and Day 1 of these recordings. I recently... '''discovered something. I saw a Furry Gamer, but it wasn't a normal one. This was different. They were, for the most part, stable. Ordinary. Not different. (I should've said "Mentally Insane.") It scared me. How? How is someone able to stay stable after being a furry gamer? She would have to... eventually go insane like every other one... or... she should have... a long time ago. I don't have... any more news for now. I'll see what I can find. End Tape. May 21, 2019 Day 4 of me being in the war and Day 2 of these recordings. I've done some more research on the new kind of Gamer-Furry. It's... intriguing, but terrifying. And what's worse; I think they're on me. I think they know that I've been paying attention (to them). They might be after me. I... I don't know what to say. I guess I'll be a little quieter during these recordings... so they don't find me, but just in case, I need to get my weapons. Make sure that I'm ready to defend myself. So they don't... kidnap me... or worse; kill me. That's all I need to say. End Tape. May 24, 2019 I can't keep track of what day of the recordings this is. I'll have to keep this breif: They're after me, they've found me, they're looking for me. I'm trying to stay as quiet as possible so they don't find me. I... I don't know what to do. My weapons are gone. I try to find them, but they aren't there (where I need them to be.). I don't know what they're going to do to me if they find me. It's another heck of a pickle (that I'm in). Just like every previous I've been in, I'll find a way out of it. End Tape. May 24, 2019 (cont.) I've barely managed to start this recording. I'm... in a bit of a situation here! They've found me! For safety measures, I've started playing some gamer music... to slow them down, weaken them... but it's not helping much. Not much of a problem, though, but 'it's not just furries. '''It's not just furries chasing after- agh! There are also... help! Hel- ''End communication. ???'s Log's June 14, 2019 I don't know where I am... Some kind of room? Everything kind of fuzzy. I can't seem to recall almost anything. Honestly, there's only a couple of things in my mind right now. Most are insignificant, just flashes. One stands out though. Aliel. I know it's a name. Is it mine? Someone else's? I'm not sure. I don't know who I am, what I am. There's a term for it, but I'm lost as to the specifics. I have ears and a tail, paws... the whole lot basically. My fur, particularly the tail, is primarily pink, with white flower shapes donning it. That all I know about my appearance though. I don't even know what my own face looks like. The room... the room is blindingly white and pink. It kinds of matches my fur, in a way. I have a faint memory from not long ago about this place, though I don't remember any specifics. Have I been here before? It seems... relaxing to be here. Like nothing can hurt me. I don't understand why. I might take some time to relax and adjust... see if I can recall any memories, any terms to relieve me of this amnesiac state. I might stay in here for the moment. Going elsewhere would just hurt my situation. -Aliel? Lt. Müller’s Log June 17,19 I have received 30 troop transports for Operation Oregon Dreams and plan to use them for bombardment before rushing them up the beach. I got into an argument with Cheif as well today and feel bad about it. Anyways in case someone finds this journal on my dead body, I’m Lt. Müller of the 4th guerrilla Gamer Force and am writting operations for Oregon Dreams: A D-Day like Operation where I will parachute behind enemy lines with other forces of the 4th Guerilla Gamer Force, destroy any bridges while killing reinforcements, and making sure that the furries can’t reinforce the beach. Then, the amphibious assault begins with troops disembarking the landing craft to take 5 seperate beachheads Codenamed Forepaw, Highlands, Strongarm, Mega, and finally, the beach I will support, Mastodon. These beachheads will help our troops to liberate the west coast of the furry tyranny that occupies these golden hills and green Forrest’s. So if you find my journal here, deliver it to command. They will need it. June 18,19 I have received more aircraft for the invasion and have almost finalized it. The operation now has more forces than ever before. Oregon Dreams will be successful and I know it. Despite me being the main commander of the operation, I am going to parachute behind enemy lines with my fellow soldiers of the 4th. We are almost there. Almost there. PR MoistBlockhead's log June 17, 2019 "I was now in the chair of ultimate power of controlling everything in my fingertips, and at this day forward this nation is going to be expanding its trade, security and the significance of the quality of life to our fellow citizens.The name of what was once a rebel battalion; now a republic, named as the OOFRF will be continuing on its improvements on this beautiful nation. And I now stand here to create and to promise all citizens for the desire of a better life for all and a better security for relief and the awe of new technology; this is a new era that must transform into a greater dynasty of the future." June 18, 2019 Bill 001 has passed; a bill about creating weapons and technology program and the increase in military spending; with the use of USGR and USSR equipment. Experimental OOF grenades have been approved for standard military use for the 70th iLiberation and the 1st OOF Armored Division. Sent in my 1st Amphibious units to Pointe au Baril in Canada and still waiting for new intel to come... June 19, 2019 "I am now concerned over the loss of tradition of our ROBLOXian culture has been taken over by the spread of anime and gacha indoctrination, this epidemic of assimilation will not be tolerated of our preserved lifestyle in here as a peaceful nation of the OOFRF. I now declare the creation of Bill 002: to embargo ANY anime or gacha literature. Under NO circumstances this immorality of our culture will be allowed or to be used in any way possible. They must be burned until the dissipation of this disease is completely dispersed. Our culture must be preserved as long as we can, from ancestor to ancestor; to noob abed guest abed baconhair. Every ROBLOXian must know and acknowledge our traditions that glued our society together that is based on that. Anyone who obtains any literature connecting anime or gacha content will forcibly has the items burned and pillaged and to be sentenced over such a heinous crime, and anyone who attempts or is attempted to become a 'weeb' or a 'gacha' must be sent to exile to contain our culture that acts as a pillar to our society. OUR roots of OUR culture must be preserved and acknowledged to know the history of our starting point and the uniqueness of each and every ROBLOXian culture and achievements that we have innovated." Category: Gamer's Alliance